


[勇維/At Sankt-Peterburg]

by windginger



Series: YOI/勇維 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Summary: ＊翻譯名稱:維克托，不是維克禿＊兩人已經交往設定（全世界都知道）＊勇利有點崩有點黑，起床氣無敵＊構想是晨炮和打情罵俏，鎖精環＊前戲很長，作者性癖奇葩，拳交注意
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI/勇維 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959142
Kudos: 1





	[勇維/At Sankt-Peterburg]

霧氣在鏡子上形成模糊的倒影，維克托擦拭鏡面，看著自己睡亂的翹髮伸伸懶腰。  
簡單梳洗之後就要去叫醒貪睡的小豬了。維克托看向他起床之後就靠往自己位置並把那塊區域的棉被抱成一團的勝生勇利，輕輕笑著，帶著捉弄的心態撫摸對方露出來的臉頰。  
「嗯唔……冰冰的。」  
勇利被維克托的手刺激到的反應是將整張臉埋入棉被山中。搖搖頭嘆息著「這樣可不行啊」的維克托馬上不甘示弱地動用雙手緊貼著勇利的脖子。  
「好冰……維克托，別這樣。」  
總算被吵醒的勇利睜開迷糊的雙眼，一邊抗拒著打擾睡眠的冰塊。手被拍掉的維克托倒是起了興致，離開床鋪的身體溫度較低，想起前陣子勇利被他和克里斯夾擊的好笑模樣，乾脆地脫了浴袍鑽進棉被中給勇利一個大擁抱。剛經過冷水洗禮的冰凍觸感成功讓勇利瞬間清醒。  
「冰、冰冰冰冰——冰啊啊啊維克托你怎麼這麼冰快放開我——」  
「誰叫勇利要賴床啊～」  
從棉被中探頭的維克托笑得一臉燦爛，而勇利已經被嚇到踢掉棉被，卻被算計好的維克托緊緊抱著，想要逃也逃不了。  
「我我、我、我已經醒了可可、可以放開我了嗎……」  
見到勇利可憐兮兮的模樣，維克托心滿意足地啄了啄戀人的鼻頭，然後一如既往地回答道——  
「不要，我好冷，我要抱著勇利取暖。」  
勇利嘆了一口氣，這是維克托式的撒嬌方式，他只好抖著身體任由對方上下其手以及笑到發抖，他眼角撇向地上的衣褲才想起自己裸著身子，恍然大悟為什麼維克托抱上來時會比平常冷上幾百倍。也想起昨晚纏綿後就忘記穿回衣褲了，在這種天氣下裸睡只有維克多辦得到吧，下次要多注意啊，他對自己說著。  
「吶，要繼續嗎？」  
裸著身子在棉被中相擁，說沒感覺是不可能的，特別是彼此間漸漸升高的溫度證實了情愫正在兩人間發酵。但勇利被冰醒，尚帶有一絲起床氣，於是就著氣氛向維克托下戰帖。  
「可以，我剛好餓了。」  
一邊笑著一邊抬起維克托的下巴，學著維克托常常對他做的事情，勇利有種自己是否還在做夢的不真實感。  
「哇喔，認真嗎勇利？竟然指定我當你的早餐呢……」  
維克托總算停止窩在勇利懷中沒良心地取笑，從被窩中探出半張臉：「是什麼讓小豬一大早發情呢？」  
「因為你說好冷不是嗎？所以讓我溫暖你吧，維洽。」  
維克托吹了口哨。  
「勇利小豬有進步！能臉不紅氣不喘的調情～雖然你昨天那樣害羞的樣子也不錯，很可愛呢我喜——」  
維克托調侃勇利不到一半，就感覺後庭被異物入侵，讓他驚訝的不是勇利大膽的行動，而是他很清楚勇利放的是什麼——是自己的手指。  
「勇利，你居然拿我的手替我擴張啊？」  
還想說一直抓著自己的手是有什麼驚喜呢，維克托稍微感到失望，居然是這麼無聊的把戲嗎？  
「因為我想讓維克托感受一下剛剛我被冰塊貼上的滋味。」  
維克托在內心無言以對。  
「勇利真是個沒肚量的男人啊～但還是我自己來吧，你抓著我的手感覺很怪。」  
「不要，我也一起。」  
「有多少人說過你很固執，勇利？」  
「你是其中一個喔。」  
鬥完這句，勇利吻上還想要繼續抗議的維克托，同時右手也沒閒著，兩隻手指對著昨天完事後的身體來說不算什麼，勇利感受著的同時放入第二根，維克托有些艱難地皺了眉頭。  
「勇利，還是讓你來吧，兩個人一起很綁手綁腳啊。」  
在吻得難分難捨時抓到空隙的維克托如此說道。對他來說這種姿勢沒辦法盡情享受吻勇利的親暱，而且這樣他只有一隻手可以觸摸勇利以及感受對方的心跳熱度，簡而言之就是不習慣。  
而勇利稍做思考後，放入第三根。  
「……勝生勇利，你有聽懂我剛剛說的話嗎？而且你這樣我很不舒服。」  
想要舒緩被過度擴張而感到不適的後穴，維克托想要拔出自己的手指才發現——卡住了。就算再如何放鬆也還是抽不出手指，維克托試了又試才發現箇中原因：勇利故意夾住他的手指讓他出不來。  
這是一件非常好笑的事情，要是平常的他一定會笑翻，但身為當事人的維克托完全笑不出來。這是在玩他嗎？  
「勇利，你在做什麼？」  
似乎是終於察覺到自己的動作太過火，勇利瞇起眼睛對上維克托微微冒出慍火的視線，用著有些怯生生的語氣詢問著。  
「那個，維克托……我想試試……拳交，所以我可以再放一隻進去嗎？」  
你在說什麼鬼話啊勝生君——被勇利爆炸性發言轟炸的維克托在內心吶喊，拳交你從哪裡聽來的？不能這樣用吧？印象中不是這樣用的吧？你對我是不是有什麼不滿？這樣太刺激了喔？  
但是勇利用著那副小狗狗的表情實在是讓維克托無法狠下心拒絕。  
「勇利，現在才早上呢，不能照平常的方式來嗎？」  
按照平常安撫和寵溺的形式揉著勇利細軟的黑髮，維克托溫和地笑著，儘管身體中的異物感不太舒服並不時碰觸到敏感帶，但他還是能勉強壓下喉中的呻吟。  
而他看到勇利歪頭思考。  
「那今晚再來玩。」  
「等等我不是那個意——思——」  
在維克托想要更進一步澄清時並說服對方打消念頭時，勇利已經抽出後庭的手指，改用自己的分身挺進。  
足夠的擴張並無讓維克托感到不適，等待已久的後穴被充實滿足地讓他輕聲發出嘆息。勇利揉著維克托的臀肉，雙手按壓和下方性器被緊緊包覆讓勇利雙頰提升了一個熱度，悶騷如他還是不能自在地適應做愛這件事情。  
知道經驗不多的戀人多少在調戲時還是有勉強自己做出與性格不合的事情，維克托笑了，起身給勇利帶有鼓舞性質的擁抱。  
接合處的水漬聲揉和著維克托的喘息，讓勇利頭腦更是發暈，他好像快要射了，但才剛開始沒多久，他不想讓自己被戀人調侃有早洩體質。  
勇利一邊思索著這麼快射真的可以嗎？要怎麼才能克制住啊——這類營養成分不高的事情時，他發現自己已經被臉色暗下來的維克多壓回床上。  
「勇利，不專心喔？」  
他看了看瞇起的細長藍眼，沾了些許淚水的睫毛沾染幾分色氣，勇利又是一愣，才被下方突然縮緊的擠壓打回現實。  
「維洽，別、別突然縮緊——」  
來不及了，剛才就忍不住的勇利毫無保留地射在維克多體內，而不禁再一次為自己早洩感到困擾和難為情。  
「真的，真的非常對不起……」  
「勇利別道歉嘛——至少前戲的部分你很努力了，你只是還不熟練而已唷。」  
看著維克多 忍俊不禁的表情，勇利突然好想要有個洞讓自己鑽進去。  
「時間也差不多啦，我們先去清理身體，再一起吃早餐吧？」  
笑盈盈的教練安撫似地摸著勇利的額髮，並在勇利耳邊悄聲說著：「不夠的，我晚上再好好用身體教導你吧。」

於是這個早晨，勇利腦中一直徘徊著維克多的呢喃，因此在練習時遭到雅科夫責罵的次數激增。


End file.
